Truth's Game
by Tandrele
Summary: "Because, Mr. Alchemist, I have a different proposal in mind. It's been millennia since anyone has beaten me, but not to worry this deal still adheres to the law of equivalent exchange. Can't go breaking my own rules, now can I?" the amusement in the Truth's voice was growing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did I would be filthy rich. :) **_

Edward Elric staggered down the empty street.

It was dark outside with the smog of the city lingering in the air, and above him dark clouds threatened to pour down rain.

For only those who knew Edward quite well would be able to detect the hint of panic in his startling golden eyes.

At the moment, in his mind's eye he was reliving his experience with the Truth and the Gate.

"_Hello again, Mr. Alchemist," the figure… more of an outline of a person, leered at him, its many voices over-lapping each other. _

"_Have you finally brought something worthwhile to trade for your brother?"_

_Ed drew himself up to his full height, confidence bursting flooding through him. Finally he knew he was doing the right thing. He smiled and gestured to the looming gate behind him. "My gate, my portal of truth. It's yours, for Al."_

_There was a beat of dead silence, which seemed to stretch forever in the vast white expanse._

_Then the Truth laughed._

"_So, you'd willingly give it up? Even knowing without your alchemy you would become a tiny, insignificant, little human?"_

"_That's all I've ever been," Ed replied, unruffled, "A tiny, insignificant, little human who couldn't even save a little girl." And for a moment his mind was dominated with the image of Nina laughing and hugging Alexander._

"_But still," the Truth persisted, "What will you have without your alchemy?" _

_Ed paused, but his smile did not falter. He pictured his younger brother, Alphonse, alive, healthy, whole and _human _laughing. He pictured Winry smiling, Colonel Bastard with his annoying smirk, Riza with stern gaze, Granny Pineako puffing her pipe and shaking her head at him, but still smiling…the rest of the team; Havoc, Furey, Breda, Falman, Armstrong…He thought of Izumi, Sig, his good-for-nothing father…_

"_Why do I even need it? When I have them?"_

_A genuine smile broke across the Truth's face, "Well, well Edward Elric, you've beaten me. Congratulations." _

_Ed jerked his thumb back at his gate, "Then take it and let me bring Al back with me." _

"_I'm afraid I can't let you do that just yet Mr. Alchemist." The Truth's voices echoed in the white expanse and Ed froze, golden eyes blazing._

"_What do you mean?"_

_Ed could sense the amusement in the Truth's voice (which just pissed him off further) as it answered, "I can't let you make this deal." _

"_Why not?" Ed growled, trying and failing to contain the bubbling anger inside him. _

"_Because, Mr. Alchemist, I have a different proposal in mind. It's been millennia since anyone has beaten me, but not to worry this deal still adheres to the law of equivalent exchange. Can't go breaking my own rules, now can I?" the amusement in the Truth's voice was growing._

_Ed clenched his fists trying to keep himself from just going out and attacking the bastard. He lowered his head, blonde bangs obscuring his eyes, "Do I even have a choice?" Ed asked bitterly._

"_Of course, Mr. Alchemist you always have a choice. You can always refuse…but wouldn't you like to hear my offer first?" _

_Ed wanted to say no, he wanted to storm and scream and demand what the bastard could possibly want with him now._

"_Fine," he said curtly, raising his head to glare at the Truth, "I'm listening."_

_The Truth smiled a horrible, grotesque Cheshire cat smile. "I need you to do something for me, Edward Elric."_

_At that Ed couldn't hold back a snort, "_You _need _my _help?! What happened to me being a 'tiny, insignificant, little human'?" _

"_Very few humans have had the gall to stand in front of me as many times as you have, much less survive." The Truth responded, un-amused. _

_Ed just shrugged, and the Truth continued. "There is another world, one where I have little influence. Instead of the balance of alchemy they possess this chaotic thing they call _magic. _I need you to go there and be my influence for me. I need you to get rid of one who is trying to become me."_

_Ed furrowed his brow, thinking, "What's in it for me?" _

_The Truth smiled, "I will let you have your brother, he will be sent home, whole and healthy. You will be able to keep you're alchemy and once you've beaten him…if you figure out the way to get back here…I will allow you to return to your world." _

_Ed started to feel uneasy, the Truth was starting to be abnormally nice…something told him that kicking this guy's ass wouldn't be a cakewalk. _

"_Who is this guy?"_

"_I'm assuming you accept then?"_

"_Yes." Ed nodded, "Who is it?"_

"_They call him Tom Riddle." The Truth replied. As the black hands stretched out towards him and pulled him into the gate, the Truth offered him a clue._

"_Follow the light to the number 12. There you will be set on the path." _

"Follow the light to the number 12." Ed murmured, following said light. He looked up seeing a house in-cased in some sort of light shield. "Number 12." He muttered, and then exhausted, he collapsed on the front porch.

**_Like? Hate? Should I continue?! Please review! _**

**_-Tandy_**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius Black crept quietly down the hallway, but inside he was exhalant. Finally his daring escape or rather 'plan to get out of this damn hell hole' was under way. After being stuck inside his childhood home, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, for two weeks straight he'd been starting to climb the walls.

_Screw it, _he thought, _an hour or so outside as a dog won't do any harm. _

He discreetly checked over his shoulder just in case Molly happened to decide that she needed to beat out the rug in the front hallway (or something of the sort) before making his way to the door.

Excitement ran through him as he slowly turned the knob, still keeping watch over his shoulder he eased open the door, wary of creaky hinges.

Sirius took a step outside for the first time in weeks…and promptly tripped over something lying on the doorstep. "Bloody hell…" grumbled Sirius, as he pushed himself up. He turned to see what he had tripped over and froze. It was a boy, around his godson, Harry's, age.

The boy had long blonde hair and was wearing a strange red coat with a curious symbol on it. What held Sirius's attention, however, was the multitude of injuries covering the boy from head to toe, blood soaking through his clothes and pooling on the ground underneath him.

Hopping to his feet, and ducking back through the door, he called "Molly! We have a-um…situation!" He kept his eyes on the injured boy as footsteps hurried towards him, "Sirius? What's going on? Why's the door op-good lord!" Molly exclaimed, kneeling down to touch the boy's cheek. She glared up at Sirius, and demanded, "What happened?"

Sirius scrambled for an explanation that didn't involve his failed escape attempt, "Well…you see I was…passing by and I-uh heard a noise." He nodded, "Yes, a noise and I opened up the door to investigate." Molly narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say anything, other than: "Help me get him inside; I'll need to message one of the Order…" Sirius held back a sigh of relief and stooped to help pick the boy up, who was surprisingly heavy for his small stature.

After laying him down on the couch, Molly cast a patronus to send the message. As it darted away Sirius asked curiously "Who'd you send for?"

"Remus…" Molly replied absently, as she bent over the boy inspecting his wounds.

"The kids still asleep?" Sirius inquired.

As she nodded a resounding _crack _permeated the room as Remus Lupin arrived.

"What's going on?" he asked, then noticing the boy he said, "What happened? Who is this? Why is he here?"

"Sirius found him on the doorstep; he's injured the _poor dear!_" Molly replied, using a cool cloth to wipe away the blood on the boy's face.

Remus glanced at Sirius, "Molly…what if he's…a Death Eater? We need to speak with Dumbledore, he might be dangerous."

"He's a boy!" Molly replied in disbelief, "An injured one at that! _Not _a Death Eater!"

"And there's the fact at how he got here in the first place," Sirius added thoughtfully, "After all, the Fidilus Charm we have protecting this place is still intact…"

Molly was glaring at Sirius now, "He's a boy," She repeated, "and he needs help!"

Said boy groaned, eyes fluttering open to reveal a startling gold color, even more gold then Remus's yellow ones.

"Shhh…dear…you're safe now, not to worry." Molly soothed the disoriented boy.

The boy looked at Molly but didn't seem to see her, "Al…" he muttered, before his eyes fluttered shut once more.

"Al?" Sirius wondered out loud. Then he glanced at Remus, "Aren't gold eyes a result of lycanthropy?"

Remus nodded slowly, "Yes…" He paused, deep in thought for a moment, "I'm going to check with Dumbledore. We need to make sure the protection around the house is still intact."

"Do everyone a favor and keep Alastor away. Honestly, the man sees Death Eaters popping out of his _toaster; _he'll suspect the boy no matter what Dumbledore says." Molly said.

Remus shrugged but then nodded in agreement. Turning on his heel he disappeared with another _crack. _

"Good to see you too…" Sirius grumbled.

"I'll need to move him upstairs before the kids wake up…don't want them bugging the poor boy." Molly said as she flicked her wand causing the boy to levitate in the air.

As Molly and the mystery boy disappeared up the steps, he could hear her waking up the other teens.

Sirius looked towards the front door mournfully, so much for his daring escape…

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had seen and done many extraordinary things in his long life. It was natural that, overtime; things would hardly be surprising to him anymore.

Today, however, he was very much surprised.

"He was just lying there on the doorstep?" Albus asked Remus, leaning back in his chair and pressing his fingertips together.

"That's right. Sirius apparently heard a noise and went to investigate. The kid's in pretty bad shape too, cut up and covered in blood."

"How very curious…" Albus mused.

"Another thing, sir…" Remus hesitated to say.

"Oh?" Albus raised one wizened eyebrow and Remus continued, "He has golden eyes."

"Golden eyes you say?"

"Yes. Do you think he's…one of my kind?" Remus looked sad and a tad depressed as he said it, he didn't wish his condition on any one, least of all a child.

"Anything is possible; however I do not believe so."

"What do you believe, sir?"

"Many things, dear Remus, many things. Inform me when he wakes up won't you?"

Remus resisted the urge to demand a straight answer and nodded, "I will. Have a good day, sir."

Albus smiled at him blue eyes twinkling, "And to you as well, Remus."

As Remus walked out of his office, Albus's eyes seemed to lose their merry twinkle.

"Golden eyes…it's been a many years since I've encountered those…"

* * *

When Ed woke up again for the second time he felt no discomfort which was a pleasant change for once.

Peeling his eyes open, he glanced around the room. It was obvious it had once been grand but years of neglect had taken its toll. Including a ton of dust.

Vaguely he remembered a kind face telling him it was going to be okay…Ed glanced down at himself, seeing that he had been patched up. He also noted with relief that his automail remained covered. Ed pushed himself in a sitting position and as he did he noticed the old guy.

In an armchair placed next to the bed sat an _extremely _old man, wearing the most eccentric clothes Ed had ever laid his eyes on (this was coming from the guy who liked to stand out). The man had long silvery white hair with a beard to match; he had blue eyes that peered out from half-moon glasses set on a crooked nose. The man's robes we're a bright purple with silver stars stitched onto them.

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake. You gave Molly quite the scare." The old man said his eyes twinkling, which pushed Ed further on edge, in his experience any type of twinkles and or sparkles didn't mean anything good.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed asked bluntly, golden eyes boring into twinkling blue.

"Albus Percival William Brain Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And you are?" he did not seem offended in the least at Ed's language only _amused. _

Ed struggled to keep his face composed. _Witchcraft? Wizardry? What kind of name is Dumblydore anyhow? _Looking away from Dumbledore, Ed contemplated answering. If this really was another world he didn't have to fear any information harming his loved ones…besides his name wasn't really that big of a deal (at least in this world).

"I'm Edward Elric. Ed."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Elric," Dumbledore said with a kind smile.

Ed scowled, "Call me Ed. 'Mr. Elric' or Edward usually means someone's trying to kill me."

Dumbledore peered at him intently over his half-moon glasses, "Are people usually trying to kill you?"

Ed just shrugged, "Can you tell me where I am?"

"You are in London, England at Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

"What year is it?"

Now Dumbledore looked puzzled, "It's 1995."

Ed tried to keep the panic of his face, _1995?! That bastard sent me into the freaking future?! _Ed seethed.

"Are you alright, Ed?" Dumbledore inquired.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Ed nodded.

"Could you tell me how you got here?" Dumbledore asked leaning forward and staring at Ed intently.

"I walked up to the front porch and passed out." Ed replied, tactfully leaving out the fact he'd been dropped from another world and was following a light to 'set himself on the path', he had a feeling that even a world full of something as crazy, ridiculous and completely illogical as magic that his story would be far-fetched.

"You mean you could see the house?"

"Of course I could, I'm not blind." Ed replied irritated.

"How very interesting," Dumbledore mused.

"What?"

"That you could see the house, tell me Ed have we ever met before?"

Ed raised a brow at him, "Not that I remember."

"I see. Does the name Nicholas Flamel mean anything to you?"

Ed leaned his head on his hand, "Nope. Why? Who's he?"

"A very good friend of mine, excellent alchemist, the best in the wizarding world, you look just like him that's why I'm asking."

Ed tensed at the word 'alchemist' but otherwise showed no signs of comprehension about Nicholas Flamel, "Never heard of him, sorry." But he wasn't all that sorry.

"So, could you tell me exactly what you were doing on the streets of London injured?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't really remember." Ed lied; he was going to keep his mouth shut until he learned more about these people.

Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes seemed to x-ray him, "I see." Then he stood and Ed was displeased at his tallness, "Well, I'll leave you to your rest and when you remember we'll have another conversation." His eyes flashed back to Ed in amusement and Ed himself was reminded forcibly of Mustang.

"Alright then, 'bye," Ed said flopping back down on the bed not wanting to give the old man any reason to think he was lying or suspicious (which he was).

The door shut behind Dumbledore with a soft _click. _Staring at the ceiling Ed wondered exactly how he was going to find and kill Tom Riddle, especially since he had a suspicious old guy glaring over his shoulder…

* * *

When Dumbledore entered the kitchen after his talk with the mysterious new kid, Sirius sat up straight, "So, who is he, sir?" Sirius asked.

"Edward Elric and I believe for the time being he's harmless. He'll be staying here until he regains his…misplaced memories."

"How long do you think that'll take, sir?" Sirius wondered.

"Sooner than you might think, dear Sirius," His eyes twinkled as he smiled, "Well I must be off, I'll stop by sometime next week. Keep an eye on Ed, would you Sirius?"

"Of course," Sirius agreed, wondering how such a young kid could be trouble…

With a _crack _Dumbledore disapparated, and the kitchen was quite once more, save for Molly whipping together lunch for the kids. Sitting at the table, Sirius began to think that with the new kid around maybe things wouldn't be so boring after all…

* * *

_**Oh my gosh! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! Without them I probably wouldn't have gotten this chapter done as fast as I did. I'm so glad you all liked it and I will try and keep all my writing the best it can be! Suggestions are always welcome. I also apologize in case some of the HP characters aren't exactly in character; I haven't read the series in a while so I'm just going off what I remember. Once again thank you for reading and your super fantastical reviews! You made my week! **_

_**-Tandy :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

"I say we sneak a peek at him tonight." Fred said lounging on the bed in Ron's room.

For the past few days the Weasley's: Fred, George, Ron and Ginny and Hermione Granger had been obsessed with finding information on the mysterious new house guest.

For now all they had was simple facts: he was a boy and he had shown up at headquarters under suspicious circumstances. It had also taken a lot of mischief (done mostly by the Weasley twins) to find out what room he'd been staying in, because curiously he had yet to come down for a meal.

"What if he's dangerous?" Hermione voiced, not for the first time.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "We've been over this. There's five of us and only one of him."

"Besides," George began.

"-He's never had the pleasure to meet-" Fred continued.

"The amazing Weasley twins!" they both chorused with identical grins. In response, Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes.

In truth, Hermione was secretly excited about learning more about the strange boy, but seeing as she was the most responsible one here…it never hurt to make sure everything was somewhat thought out.

"Dinner!" they all heard Mrs. Weasley holler from downstairs.

They trooped down the stairs together laughing and chattering.

* * *

Albus was disappointed.

He'd hoped it wouldn't have had to come to this. When asking after the mysterious visitor they'd received a few days earlier, Edward Elric, Sirius had been more than happy to oblige. "He's observant, doesn't like magic too much though," Sirius began thoughtfully; "First thing he did was ask me for books on anything magical. Read all the way through to third year in a night!"

Albus chuckled, "What about his personal life?"

"Doesn't go too much into detail when we swap stories; he has a little brother, Alphonse…he loves and misses him a lot."

Albus nodded adding this to his mental list.

"He's also interested about the war." Sirius said this reluctantly, Albus concealed surprise; he must really like this boy.

"What did he want to know?"

"Who we were fighting and why."

Albus considered that statement for a moment, a spy of Tom Riddle would want to know plans and inner workings...unless this was just a warm up question.

Plus there was also the matter of his golden eyes, though Albus had his own personal suspicions he couldn't let go of the others, Tom knew he needed to see the best in people, so a perfect spy would be a young, innocent boy who'd been bitten by a werewolf. Of course, Tom Riddle also knew that Albus Dumbledore was not a fool.

Albus sighed; he had reigned in his curiosity and had refrained from using his legilimacy for the sake of seeing if the boy was guilty or not first but now with the full moon only days away the time for waiting was over.

"I see. Well try not to tell him too much until I'm more positive." Albus addressed Sirius, blue eyes twinkling serenely easily masking the river of thoughts that were roaring about in his head.

"Of course," Sirius nodded.

Albus stood, "Now I need to have a word with Edward."

* * *

Ed flopped sideways onto the bed sighing loudly. He was tired of being under house arrest (room arrest?) and not getting the information he needed. How was he supposed to find and kill Tom Riddle if he was confined to a room? It also hadn't taken long for the other occupants of the house to seek him out. Apparently mysterious visitors were a rare commodity in this house.

Mrs. Weasley, of course, was cheerful and motherly; she smiled in a way that made Ed's heart pang in his chest it reminded him painfully of his mother. At first he was wary, he wasn't used to people being kind to him for no apparent reason. Mrs. Weasley had softened him up with her delicious food and even though it threw him off balance when she treated him like a kid (it'd been a long time since he'd been given that consideration) he secretly was okay with it even while his present mind scorned him for acting like such a child.

Besides Mrs. Weasley, the only other person in the house who he saw regularly was Sirius Black, who on the evening of his second day had burst through the door claiming, "I'll do anything to relieve the boredom, even talking to a possible Death Eater!"

Of course Ed had asked the first logical question he could, "What the hell is a Death Eater?" however much to his everlasting annoyance he had been ignored.

They'd started off with guarded conversations (on Ed's part) and amusing stories (courtesy of Sirius). After a while Ed had warmed up enough to share some of his more light hearted adventures always tactfully omitting why he was going on them in the first place and what exactly he had been searching for. In Ed's opinion no one in this world needed to know a damn thing about the Philosopher's Stone.

As for the rest of the permanent occupants of the house, he'd only met the teenagers very briefly the night before; he smirked, after they'd 'attempted' to sneak into his room.

He had been lying awake in bed thinking about Al and Winry when he'd heard footsteps and whispering out in the hallway….

"_Ouch! That was my foot!" an annoyed voice hissed._

"_Sorry…" a sheepish voice answered._

"_What if he's asleep?" this voice was nervous. Ed smirked…if he was asleep they'd be in bigger trouble than him being awake. At least now he knew they weren't a threat. Sirius had mentioned earlier that day the teenagers bunking in this house. _

"_Stop being so nervous Hermione…" a voice that sounded much like the first answered her impatiently and with a slight click the door creaked open. Ed smiled at the ceiling…he wouldn't need alchemy for this…they were obviously amateurs. _

_Ed regarded the shadowy figures in the doorway holding glowing sticks-oh right-_wands _aloft. As they stepped forward Ed was already in motion. He quickly swept the two in fronts feet from under them, jumped over them and sprang onto the next, tying him up with a blanket. Then he neatly swiped the wands out the remaining two's hand, who, he could see now, were both girls._

"_Hey-you-you give us back our wands! What's the big idea?" the one tied up demanded._

"_Well," Ed began with an air of great deliberation, "You did break into my room…" _

_The two girls standing in front of him flushed bright red, "Er-we didn't-you see…" the one with red hair, freckles and warm brown eyes stammered. "What Ginny means is," the other girl interjected and assumed her to be the nervous Hermione he'd heard earlier, "That well, we heard about you but you've never been to a meal and we were-"_

"_Curious." Ed supplied and Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yes…so were very sorry about intruding." _

_Ed couldn't take it anymore, he started to laugh, they looked at him affronted, "Sorry…it's just you guys _suck _at sneaking I could hear you half way down the hallway." Still snickering he handed back the wands and untied the boy._

After brief introductions the other teens had stumbled off to bed leaving Ed to wonder what exactly _was _this place…

A knock on the door jerked Ed from his musings. "Come in!" he called, sitting up.

The door opened revealing the very last person Ed wanted to see, the Dumbledore. "Hello Ed, how are you this evening?" the Dumbledore asked him his eyes sparkling. Ed merely scowled and flopped back onto the bed not wanting to look into those dratted twinkling eyes.

Undaunted at Ed's obvious lack of response, Dumbledore settled into the armchair.

"I have a few more questions for you." Dumbledore continued, the bastard actually sounded _cheerful. _

Ed rolled his eyes and reluctantly pushed himself back up into a sitting position.

"So," Dumbledore surveyed him through his half-moon spectacles. "I hear that you're interested in what's been going on around here."

Ed shrugged, looking at Dumbledore, "I guess." He responded evenly.

'Why?" Dumbledore pressed.

Ed opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly his answer disappeared from his mind to be replaced with a memory.

"_I left you some money…from your father…I've never used it. Take it and use it to take care of eachother." Trisha Elric wheezed her hand limp in Ed's. _

_Ed tightened his grip on his mother's hand and replied, "Don't be silly mom we'll use it with you." He had to force his voice not to tremble but he wasn't sure he succeeded. _

_He could only watch as the light slowly faded out of his mother's eyes. _

Ed blinked refocusing on Dumbledore that was…odd…Ed didn't like to think about that day. Ever.

"Why?" Dumbledore repeated.

"I'm just curious I guess." Ed managed.

"_How-how are we going to this? Brother, how are we going to live without her?" Al asked his voice catching, as they sat in front of their mother's grave. _

"_Were not Al…" Ed said his voice low and full of determination_

What the hell, Ed thought desperately, trying to clear his mind.

_The transmutation circle was crackling, dying down but Ed's mind was consumed with pain. Each beat of his heart spilled more of his blood onto the floor. He clutched at the stump that used to be his left leg. He crawled, dragging himself on the floor towards the suit of armor. "No…Alphonse… no…" he gasped, "Give him back!" he suddenly was screaming, not for the pain in his leg but for the pain...oh the pain…in his heart, "You won't take him too!" He scrambled, dripping his shaking fingers in the steadily growing pool of crimson around his leg. "He's my little brother! He's all I have left! Take my leg, my arm, my heart! Take anything just give him back!" symbol finished, Ed clasped his hands together, seemingly in prayer but for the bright blue light of a transmutation…and he was dissolving…oh the pain…_

Ed's mind was suddenly swirling with a thousand different memories and he tried desperately to block or even to push out what was making this happen.

_Flash_

_He was demanding for automail. "I'll do it in a year…" Ed said, golden eyes flashing with determination. _

_Flash_

_He was throwing the last of the burning sticks onto his once childhood home, "Well, that's it; there's no turning back now, brother." Ed's voice was quiet and calm as he spoke to the hulking suit of armor next to him, the remainder of what was once Alphonse. _

_Flash_

_He was receiving his State Certification, "Congratulations, you're officially a dog of the military." Mustang said that damn smirk in place on his face. _

_Flash _

_Homunculi…Envy's fist slammed into his gut._

_Flash_

_Father…Ed fought for his life_

_Flash_

_Winry…repairing his automail_

_Flash_

_Nina…fused with Alexander and Ed knowing that nothing he could do would make her right again._

_Flash_

_Hoenhiem walking out the door…_

Ed closed his eyes and pushed with all his might, "Stop! Stop!" he muttered pressing his hands to either side of his head. Ed pushed through his memories and tried to focus, there was something he'd been reading about…magic…and looking into peoples' minds…he wrenched his eyes open and they fell on the pile of books beside his bed, flung in a disarray. His eyes sought out one title, however, _The Art of the Mind: Legilimicy and Occulemcy. _Occulemcy…Ed thought, Concentrate. (His memories grew near to the Truth and he really did not want anyone seeing that). With seemed like a monumental effort Ed pushed Dumbledore from his mind just as the Truth said, "His name is Tom Riddle."

But Ed at that moment could've cared less, his anger and frustration had hit its boiling point and now it was pouring out of him. He snapped his furious golden eyes to Dumbledore who regarded him with a shocked expression.

* * *

Hermione tapped her quill impatiently against the parchment, wishing with all her might that she could just write and tell Harry the whole story before something bad happened. Her best friend, you see, was Harry Potter and in the five years she'd known him he had managed to get himself in numerous sticky situations, most of them involving either serious injury or possible death. Hermione sighed, _If only Dumbledore would just let us assure him…_she thought to herself forlornly. The door at the end of the hallway slammed open and Hermione peeked out. When she saw who it was she tried to conceal her surprise, because it was none other than Dumbledore himself who was hurrying out of the room (almost like her thoughts had summoned him up... she thought bemusedly) but what caught Hermione's complete attention was the rattled look on Dumbledore's face.

Dread seemed to seep inside her bones, what could possibly shake the unshakable Dumbledore?

Her answer stormed out the door behind him. Edward (Ed, she corrected herself,) stormed out behind Dumbledore his face as dark as thunderclouds, Hermione could almost see the doom emitting from him.

As they swept down the stairs Hermione hurried to follow and found them standing silently in the tension filled kitchen with Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George and Ginny. A _crack _resounded dispelling the tension, Mundungus Fletcher, a member of the Order of the Phoenix (or as Fred and George referred to it, 'The Anti-U-no-poo League') was standing before Dumbledore, a nervous expression on his face. "Mundungus," Dumbledore said and Hermione chanced a look at his face to see that it was no longer shaken but completely calm and normal…

"Aren't you supposed to be on guard duty?" Dumbledore continued his pleasant voice had an ominous undercurrent to it.

"I-er-geoff on a very good business opurtunity you see and while I left…some dementors caught up un Harry and Figgy had ter help 'em cause he used the Patronus charm you see…" Mundungus babbled.

Dumbledore's expression did not change, save for the usual twinkle in his eye that had turned into a cold fire and power emanated off him in waves that caused everyone to move back a step(except Ed who resolutely stood his ground and continued to glare at Dumbledore) and Mundungus to cower.

"I see." The calm tone was still in his voice and Hermione believed that to be even worse than if Dumbledore had shouted, "Molly." His gaze snapped to Mrs. Weasley who straightened, "Send word to the rest of the Order, I need to head to the Ministry and sort this out." he turned to Ed and inclined his head at him; "We will have to discuss this another time." Hermione thought Dumbledore looked at Ed with something that seemed to resemble…pity?

Ed scowled, "You had no right. Those memories-" he broke off and determinedly turned away from Dumbledore, his golden eyes blazing with poorly contained rage.

Dumbledore sighed and turned back to Mrs. Weasley, "Tell the Order that as soon as I sort this out I'll need to have a team put together to get Harry." And without waiting for a response Dumbledore disappareted with another _crack _along with Mundungus who seemed eager to avoid the murderous glare Mrs. Weasley was aiming at him.

The room remained silent for a heartbeat before Mrs. Weasley disappeared to the back of the kitchen where, Hermione assumed, she was going to contact the Order.

Hermione was wondering what Harry would say about him being followed when Ed sidled up next to her his face set in a deep scowl, "What the hell are dementors?" he demanded of her.

With a sigh, she led Ed into the living room, where they were quickly joined by the other teens and started the explanation. With the pointed glances everyone was shooting at each other Hermione knew it was going to be a long night…

_**Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU! For every single LOVELY review. I am so very sorry that this chapter took so long to put up…it took me awhile to kick my brain into gear and get this done. I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed I had a major case of writer's block the whole time writing it, so I understand if you all decide to throw virtual tomatoes at me, lol. :) **_

_**ANWAYS, the next chapter should be up faster because I have a TON of pre-planning for it. (My 5**__**th**__** HP book and all my FMA Manga books are FULL of sticky notes now!) So, yep…read and review and all that. **_

_**Love to all my readers,**_

_**Tandy**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning/Disclaimer: Starting off with Harry's POV so I feel the need to add another disclaimer. So as a reminder: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist, they belong to their respective creators. **_

Harry Potter wasn't happy.

Well, 'wasn't happy' was more of an understatement.

Harry Potter was _pissed off. _

He couldn't believe that after weeks without any contact from the magical world to which he belonged, that he would find out that the entire time he'd been back at Privet Drive that he was being followed…and the fact that Mrs. Figg (certified crazy cat lady) was a bloody Squib.

Harry paced the length of his room angrily, kicking away dirty clothes as he went. His anger was not directed at the dirty clothes, however, but more so directed at his so-called friends Ron and Hermione, and perhaps most of all Dumbledore, who apparently wanted to keep him in the dark about _everything._

Harry gritted his teeth and flopped into the bed. "I better have three long, detailed letters full of explanations." He threatened the ceiling. And so with the full night of fighting off dementors catching up to him, he rolled over in bed, still fully clothed and fell asleep.

Unfortunately his heated threat to the celling hadn't guaranteed the letters.

After three days of being locked (still bloody pissed off) in his room, only allowed out for bathroom breaks; he felt strangely tired. It was the type of tired that made your limbs feel like floppy noodles and your mind strangely blank. So it was because of this when Uncle Vernon came to tell him that Aunt Petunia, Dudley and he were going somewhere that he couldn't find himself to care at all.

"We're going out," Uncle Vernon said wearing an outrageously fancy suit and had a disturbing smug expression on his face.

Harry raised a brow at him, "Sorry?"

"We-that is to say, your aunt, Dudley and I-are going out."

"Fine," Harry resumed his blank stare at the ceiling idly wondering why his Uncle was even telling him this, what with being locked in his room 24/7 it wasn't like it bloody mattered if they were in the house or not.

"You are not to leave your bedroom while we are away." His uncle continued.

"Okay."

"You are not to touch the television, the stereo, or any of our possessions."

"Right." Harry had a quick fantasy of blowing the house up before they returned but quickly dismissed it as his Uncle continued the list of rules (which he was honestly surprised that he didn't know them by heart yet, since his uncle had repeated them more times than he could count throughout Harry's life).

"You are not to steal food from the fridge."

"Okay."

"I am going to lock your door."

"You do that." Harry smirked.

Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, suspicious of his smirk and Harry's lack of argument but he didn't comment on it. He just turned and left, locking the door behind him.

After hearing the car leave, Harry amused himself by imagining different ways he could get Ron and Hermione to tell him what was _really _going on.

As the room grew steadily darker (it honestly seemed to fit his mood), however, Harry continued to lay there in a kind of stupor, thinking of nothing, suspended in misery.

And then, quite distinctly he heard a crash in the kitchen below.

Fatigue forgotten, he jerked into a sitting position. Thinking furiously, he knew it couldn't be the Dursley's, he hadn't heard the car. Harry slowly lowered himself off his bed and onto his feet listening with all his might (also trying to hear over his heart which seemed to be threatening to pound out of his chest).

It was silent for three heartbeats and afterwards he could hear people talking in low voices.

Harry snatched his wand from the bedside table and crept to his bedroom door resting his ear against and straining to hear more of what was going on.

The voices stopped abruptly and Harry held his breath listening for the creak of the staircase.

His heart jumped to his throat, however, when the door flew open from underneath his grasp.

Harry blinked his eyes twice trying to adjust them to the dark hallway and to make out the features of the eight or nine shadowy figures crowded in the hall.

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out," said a low, growling voice.

Harry didn't lower his wand even though he had instantly recognized that voice, "Professor Moody?" he asked haltingly, voice uncertain.

"I don't know so much about being called a 'Professor,'" growled the voice, "never really taught you anything, did I? Get down here; we all want to see you properly."

Harry lowered his wand slightly but maintained a firm grip on it. Considering that the first time he had met Mad-Eyed Moody it had turned about to be a Death Eater in disguise who had tried to kill him. Joy.

Trying to decide the best course of action, Harry's train of thought was derailed by a second, slightly hoarse voice.

"It's alright, Harry. We've come to take you away."

Harry's heart leapt. He knew that voice too, though he hadn't heard it in more than a year.

"P-Professor Lupin?" Harry asked disbelievingly, slightly stumbling over his words. "Is that you?"

"Why are we all standing in the dark?" a third unfamiliar voice asked before Harry got a reply.

"_Lumos." _The third voice, female, continued and in response to the incantation her wand tip flared, illuminating the hall with magical light.

Harry blinked, now seeing that the hall was quite crowded and the people below on the stairs were straining to get a better look at him (Harry struggled not to sigh and roll his eyes because honestly he should have expected it).

Remus Lupin stood nearest to him, even though he looked distinctly shabbier than when Harry last saw him he was smiling broadly at him and Harry struggled to return the smile through his shock.

"Oooh, he looks just as I imagined," said the witch who was holding her lit wand up. She was easily the youngest of the group besides himself. She was pretty with a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes and most distractingly her short, spikey hair was a violent shade of purple. "Wotcher, Harry!"

"Yeah, I see what you mean, Remus," said a bald black wizard standing farthest back; he had a deep slow voice and wore a single gold hoop in his ear (plus he had that whole aura of complete and total confidence). "He looks exactly like James."

"Except the eyes," an old wheezy-voice interjected coming from the silver haired man in the back. "Lily's eyes."

Mad-Eye Moody who resembled a serial killer from a horror movie with his long grizzled gray hair and his nose had a large chunk missing from it, was staring at Harry suspiciously with his unwavering mismatched eyes. One was a normal small black, beady eye while the other was large round, and electric blue (plus it was magical and could see through walls, doors-even the back of Moody's own head).

"Are you sure it's him, Lupin?" He growled. "It'd be quite the mess if this turned out to be some Death Eater scum impersonating him. Someone ask him question only the real Potter would know unless one of you has any Vertiaserum on them?"

"Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" Lupin asked quickly before Mad-Eye could take his enquiries any further.

"A stag," said Harry nervously.

Lupin smiled, "That's him Mad-Eye."

Harry stepped down the stairs trying hard to ignore the increased fervor of the stares as he moved past the group, as he did so he absent-mindly stowed his wand in his back pocket.

"Don't put your wand there, boy!" Moody roared suddenly, causing everyone within five foot vicinity to jump in surprise. "What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost a buttocks, you know!" Harry resisted the urge to point out that he _didn't _know while the violet-haired women asked, "Who d'you know that's lost a buttocks?"

"Never you mind, you just keep your wand out of your back pocket!" snapped Mad-Eye. "Elementary wand safety, nobody bothers about it anymore…" he continued to growl under his breath as he stumped towards the kitchen. "And I saw that," Mad-Eye added irritably as the women rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

Lupin held out his hand and shook Harry's.

"How are you?" he asked, regarding Harry closely as if trying to see the changes in him from the last time they saw each other.

"Er…F-fine…"

Harry was having trouble believing that this was all real; it had been four weeks without any hint of a plan to remove him from Privet Drive so a house full of wizards was a shock to his system. It seemed in fact as he regarded the wizards surrounding Lupin that this seemed to be a long-standing arrangement.

Harry pinched himself to be sure he wasn't dreaming, and once he'd confirmed that he was indeed awake he was suddenly aware that he hadn't combed his hair in four days.

"I'm-you're really lucky the Dursleys are out…" he mumbled.

"Lucky, ha! Lucky my broomstick!" said the violet-haired woman. "It was me that lured them out of the way. Sent a letter by Muggle post telling them they'd been short-listed for the All-England Best-Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. They're heading off to the prize-giving right now…Or they think they are."

Harry had a fleeting and very amusing vision of Uncle Vernon's face when he realized there was no Lawn Competition.

"So…are we leaving? Soon?" Harry asked because as amusing as it was to see Uncle Vernon angry he would rather be as far away as possible after his Uncle came home in a bad mood.

"In a moment," said Lupin, "we're just waiting for the all-clear."

"Where are we going? The Burrow?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not the Burrow," said Lupin, motioning Harry to follow him into the kitchen. As they moved forward to do so the rest of the little knot of wizards followed suit (all of them who were still _bloody staring). _"Too risky," Lupin continued, "We've set up headquarters somewhere undetectable. It's taken awhile…" he cut off as they saw Mad-Eye Moody sitting at the kitchen table swigging from a hip flask, his magical eye spinning in all directions (Harry absently wondered if Moody believed Death Eaters were hiding in the Dursley's many labor-saving appliances).

"This is Alastor Moody, Harry," Lupin continued, pointing toward Moody.

"Yeah, I-er…I know." Harry stumbled through the sentence uncomfortably, it was odd to be introduced to somebody he'd thought he'd known for a whole year.

"And this is Nymphadora-"

"It's Tonks." The violet-haired witch said with a shudder.

"-Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known as her surname only," finished Lupin.

"So would you if your fool of a mother had called you 'Nymphadora,'" muttered Tonks.

"And this is Kingsley Shackelbolt" – he indicated the tall black wizard, who bowed- "Elphias Doge"-the wheezy voice wizard nodded- "Dedalus Diggle-"

"We've met before," squeaked the excitable Diggle, dropping his top hat.

"-Emmeline Vance"-a stately looking witch in an emerald green shawl inclined her head- "Sturgis Podmore"- a square-jawed wizard with thick, straw colored hair winked- "And Hestia Jones." A pink-cheeked, black haired witch waved from next to the toaster (which Moody was eyeing with critical intensity).

Harry just nodded his head and gave them all an awkward half-wave in response, he hated the feeling of being onstage (plus he really wanted to know why so many bloody people needed to come).

"A suprising number of people volunteered to come and get you," said Lupin (Harry started a bit at that and wondered if being a werewolf let you sense emotions…) his lips twitching into an amused smile.

"Yeah, well, the more of us there are the better," Moony said darkly. "We're your guard, Potter."

"We're just waiting for the signal." Lupin explained to Harry while glancing out of the kitchen window, "We've got about fifteen minutes."

"Er-yeah right. Anyway, what's going on, I haven't heard anything about Vol-" Harry attempted to ask.

"_Shut up_." Moody growled, "We can't discuss anything here. Too risky." He turned his normal eye on Harry but his magical eye seemed to get stuck in place in its quest to whirl around the whole room. After getting Moody a glass of water to put his eye in Harry went upstairs with Tonks to pack his trunk.

"Funny place," she said, "it's a bit _too _clean, d'you know what I mean? Bit unnatural. Oh, this is better," she added, as they entered Harry's bedroom and he flicked on the light.

Harry's room _was _much messier than the rest of the house but Harry owed it to the fact he'd been in a bad mood, was confined to this place and he was a teenager.

As Harry shuffled around the room grabbing things to stuff in his trunk Tonks had wandered over to the mirror.

"You know, I don't think purple's really my color," she said pensively, tugging absently at a lock of spiky hair. "Makes me look a bit peaky…like a vampire I reckon."

"Erm-" said Harry, looking up at her over the top of a book on Quidditch.

"Yeah, it does," Tonks agreed with herself decisively. She screwed up her eyes in a strained expression and a moment later her hair turned a bright bubble-gum pink. This being even brighter than the purple color forced Harry to look momentarily away (it was a bit like staring at the sun).

"How did you do that?" Harry asked her as she opened her eyes again.

"I'm a Metamorphagus," Tonks said as she tilted her head to examine her new pink hair in the mirror. "It means I can change my appearance at will." She added as she caught sight of his confused expression in the mirror. "I was born one. When I was in Auror training I got top marks for Concealment and Disguise, it was great."

"You're an Auror?" Harry asked impressed and fascinated.

"Yeah," Tonks said proudly, "Kingsley is as well but he's a bit higher up then me."

Tonks ended the conversation by easily (though not very neatly) packing the rest of Harry's stuff in his trunk.

They headed back to the kitchen where the rest of the guard was waiting for them.

"Excellent," said Lupin, looking up as Tonks and Harry entered. "We've got about a minute so we should probably get out into the garden so we're ready. Harry, I've left a letter telling your aunt and uncle not to worry-"

"They won't," Harry said with a carless shrug.

"That your safe-"

"That'll just depress them."

"-and you'll see them next summer."

"Do I have to?"

Lupin smiled but didn't answer.

After Moody placed Harry under a Disillusionment charm (something that makes you look like a human chameleon) the guard trooped outside and mounted there brooms as bright red wand sparks colored the air.

As soon as green sparks replaced the red everyone had kicked off and were flying through the cold night air.

One crazy, cold, and hectic broom ride later they landed on some unkempt grass in the middle of a small square.

"Where…where are we?" Harry asked Lupin quietly glancing around but he just shook his head and put a finger to his lips.

Moody handed Harry a small slip of parchment. "Read quickly and memorize."

Harry looked down at the parchment, it read:

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld place, London._

* * *

_**Hey everyone! I'm still alive…sorry…really sorry…**_

_**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's in Harry's POV because I might countinue the story from his perspective for the most part, we'll still see Ed's, Hermione's, Sirius's and Dumbledore's but I feel like since you know Harry and Ed are the MAIN characters they deserve the limelight. The rough timeline I have for this story seems to tally up to about 37 chapters ( as long as the 5**__**th**__** Harry Potter book *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*. I will try my very hardest to overcome all writer's block I have developed for this story and finish it. Reviews and ideas to keep my muse alive are much appreciated.**_

_**p.S. thanks for those readers that were able to guilt me into really finishing this chapter. (I needed it).**_

_**Love to all my readers,**_

_**Tandy **_


End file.
